Del odio al amor?
by Vanmoriel-Elentari
Summary: Capitulo 9- Francis se da cuenta de que Arthur va a tener un bebé, e intenta justificarse por haber matado a Alfred.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekazu Himaruya-sama. No a mi, sino seria USxUK.

-Por que me haces esto?

-Yo... lo siento Iggy, debo hacerlo...- Alfred no se atrvia a verle a la cara, no podria soportar su rostro surcado en lagrimas.

-Por que? Por que, Alfred? No me quieres? Tanto me odias como para abandonarme? _Please, don't leave me... I love you, please... _

_-_No me hagas esto, por favor, dejame ir en paz. No puedo seguir soportandote.- le dolia, pero Alfred sabia que si le confesaba la verdad a Arthur, nunca volverian a ser como antes.- Asi que dejame ir, y no te hare daño _"jamas te lastimaria, pero no hay otra forma..." _

_-_No te dejaré!- Arthur se habia levantado del suelo mojado y le apuntaba con su arma a la cara. La lluvia caia, y el unico sonido ademas de ella era el de la respiracion entrecortada por los momentos de tension.

Arthur corrio. La nacion llevaba el mosquete hacia la cara del joven, pero se detuvo antes de lograr su objetivo; no podia hacerlo. Lo habia criado, educado, vestido, lo amaba, como podria dispararle?

Era algo imposible para el.

-Idiota... como podria dispararte? Despues de todo lo he hecho por ti...aun planeas dejarme...- Arthur estaba a punto de ser vencido nuevamente por el llanto.- Nunca mas esperes nada de mi!

-No es que espere nada de ti luego de algo como esto...- Alfred miraba al suelo, la vista fija en la silueta de Arthur, quien habia cedido al las lagrimas y se apoyaba en el suelo.- Solo quiero que lo superes, y me olvides...

-Angleterre? Que haces aquí?- Francis abrio la puerta de la casa de Matthew para encontrarse con el ingles, gritando de dolor y tirado en el suelo.- Que ha sucedido?

-_You bastard, you took Alfred away from me!_- Arthur estaba muy enfadado, eso podia notarse pese a su cara de odio hacia el frances.- Por que lo indujiste a dejarme? _He's gone... now I'm alone... -Mon ami Angleterre_, yo no he hecho nada con tu _petit Amerique. _El tiene edad para decidir por su cuenta, no lo crees?- la cara del frances mostraba desprecio, sin embargo, su voz demostraba compasion.

-Que te he hecho para merecer esto?Jamas he conocido ni conocere a alguien tan despreciable como tu, Bonnefois.- Arthur lo miraba con odio, un odio que traia a la mente del frances su personalidad durante la epoca de pirata.

-Puedes enumerar muchas cosas Angleterre, no perdere tiempo diciendote cuales. En cuanto a lo de mi "despreciable persona"... pues tu mirate en un espejo, y luego ven a verme. Te excediste con las exigencias hacia Estados Unidos, y jamas fuiste capaz de demostrarle ni un poco de tu afecto. - de donde se habia vuelto el frances tan hiriente como Arthur?- puede que lo felicitaras, pero un niño como el debia de sentirse solo cuando te ibas y lo dejabas en su casa, no lo crees?

-A-a quien te refieres con Estados Unidos?- trago con dificultad- _His name is America._

-Debes olvidarte de ese nombre. Él es ahora los Estados Unidos de Norteamerica, ya no es tu pequeño...

-Se fue... pero siempre sera mi pequeño...- Arthur sucumbio ante el llanto nuevamente, y aunque Francis habia disfrutado verle discutir, no podia ver a Arthur llorar. Era alguien importante para él...asi como Alfred era importante para Arthur. Arthur termino durmiendo entre su llanto, en uno de los sofas del dormitorio del frances.

-Francis... puedo hablar contigo?- el pequeño candiense se habia aparecido por la puerta, timidamente, cuando escucho que los gritos habian cesado- Es importante, por favor.

-_Oui, _que sucede Mattie?

-Es sobre Alfred y Arthur...- el joven dudo acerca de su pregunta, sin embargo, decidio hacerla.- Por que dejaste que algo asi pasara? - cerro los puños firmemente, tratando de conservar la calma.

-Yo... simplemente queria vengarme de Arthur...- Francis parecia arrepentido- No queria hacerle tanto daño...solo... es que no soportaba verle tan pendiente de ese niño.-Francis cerro los ojos consternado- Yo siempre habia estado a su lado, y el dia que volvio con ese mocoso americano me ignoro y encima trato de que no me acercara a el. Dia tras dia, y año tras año, debia soportar el que un niño fuera mejor que yo para el. Yo, que habia estado siempre con el, que lo cuide de pequeño. Ese ingrato no lo reconocio, y un dia se fue. Tuvimos muchas peleas luego de eso. Queria algo que realmente le doliera, y cuando Alfred se quejo de los impuestos a su gente, se presento mi oportunidad.

-Como pudiste? Si yo me fuera y obtuviera una colonia tambien le harias eso?- Matthew le miraba, sin distinguirse pena u odio por el frances, solo un muy marcado dolor por el ingles y su hermano.- Entonces, como puedes estar tan tranquilo mientras me dices eso?

-Es que...no se como es esto, pero aunque me siento arrepentido...tengo la sensacion de que es mejor asi. Es como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima, como si todo hubiera sido peor de no haber intervenido yo.

-Lo unico que puedo decirte es que no quiero que te me acerques en un tiempo Francis. Necesito tiempo para pensar en lo que me acabas de decir.- y sosteniendo a su osito polar en brazos, salio del dormitorio.

-No puedo negarte que lo que hice no fue algo egoista, Mattie...-y tomando la mano del ingles, que seguia dormido, siguio recordando los tiempos felices junto a Arthur y los gemelos.

-Debemos hacer algo señor.

-Que? Disculpe, no le estaba oyendo, por favor, repita sus palabras.

Dias luego del percance ocurrido en casa del frances, Arthur habia retornado a sus labores como nacion, lo cual significaba que debia presentarse a sus tareas y escuchar atentamente velando por su pueblo. Pero algo habia cambiado. Ya no era como antes, la perdida de Alfred le habia afectado. Arthur era ahora mas delgado, mas palido y mas ojeroso, sin mencionar que la atencion que ponia a su jefe no era la propia de él.

-He dicho que los americanos quieren firmar la paz, pero que se niegan a rendirse otra vez ante Inglaterra.

-Mande un emisario a firmar la paz en mi lugar. Yo no seguire esta guerra. Ha aprendido a pelear, a no rendirse, tal como le enseñé. Es fuerte, podra arreglarselas solo, ahora solo queda nuestra recuperacion.

-El señor Jones se niega a firmar nada si no es usted quien se presente por Inglaterra. Dice que quiere verle personalmente, señor Kirkland. De lo contrario seguira con la pelea.

-De acuerdo, ire y firmare su asquerosa independencia...cuando me de la gana.

-Arthur, debes ir. No podemos solventar mas estos gastos, y la gente comienza a criticarnos. Es una orden. Firmaras ese tratado y acabaremos con esto de una vez.

-Si, mi señor.- él no podia sacarse de la mente el dia en que, sin bajar sus armas, recordo como lo habia querido, cuando era un niño, y aun ahora, que él queria abandonarle, lo seguia amando. "_Why did you leave me?"_era su unico pensamiento...

Pero Arthur sabia que Alfred jamas podria correponderle aunque quisiera, porque se debia a si mismo a su gente, y a nadie mas.

-Iggy! _How do you do?_- la voz chillona de Alfred le perforaba los tímpanos, y le sacaba de sus pensamientos.

-Ah!_ You bloody git!_Como te atreves a hacer eso?

-Es que extrañaba tu melodiosa voz al son de los insultos.- el americano se reia.

-_You bastard!_ Te eduque bien, no para que hicieras ese tipo de cosas a la gente!Creo que algo debes

de haber aprendido!

-Aprendi mucho de ti, pero no quiero aplicarlo! Jajajajaja. El héroe es autodidacta!

-Ingrato, deberias de escuchar a tus mayores!

-Esos dos no aprenden, aru!- Yao se habia levantado de su asiento, dispuesto a marcharse de la sala de reuniones.

-Por lo menos ninguno esta llorando.

-_Idiot!_

_-C'mon Iggy!-_ Alfred le miraba con ojos de perrito, rogandole- Vamos, no te enojes!- y fue llevandole hasta la salida.

Francis miraba todo, como se iban todos de la reunion, como se quedaba el pais del _amour _solo en la sala, mientras todos se iban acompañados, y veia con especial odio como Arthur y Alfred se iban de la mano, juntos, mientras el menor besaba al mayor.

-Ya veras Alfred, tu tambien sufriras como sufrio Arthur cuando tu te fuiste...

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Hetalia no me pertenece, es obra de Hidekazu Himaruya. _

"_-Alfred, algun dia tu sufriras como Arthur el dia que tu te fuiste, eso es todo lo que puedo jurar.- la sonrisa del frances no era nada agradable, y reflejaba las mas puras intenciones de él. _

_-Francis-san, le sucede algo?- Kiku, el japones, se habia acercado al ver a Francis tan concentrado, eso no era algo usual en el, pensaba el japones.- Es por lo de Alfred-san y Arthur-san?-Al decir esto, el rostro de Kiku se ensombrecio. _

_-Como lo supiste Kiku?-el frances estaba sorprendido, no creia haber demostrado sus intenciones tan claramente._

_-Yo simplemente lo supuse, Francis-san...porque yo siento lo mismo que usted por Arthur-san. Me molesta verle con ese norteamericano, especialmente despues de lo que me hizo en la guerra. Espero pueda ayudarle en lo que tenga planeado en contra de Alfred-san. _

_-Es una gran oferta monsieur Kiku. Creo que entre ambos podremos acabar con él. - el frances creia que seria una derrota facil.- No podra escapar de nuestra venganza. _

_-Hai...entonces, me retiro por hoy. Nos encontraremos luego de la proxima reunion para decidir todo. Hasta luego, Francis-san. _

_-Adieu, Kiku."_

"Solo faltan tres dias para la proxima reunion de naciones." pensaba Francis, recostado en el sofa de su dormitorio.

"_Recuerdo el dolor de todos ese dia._ _Eso es algo que jamas podre olvidar..."_

-Francis!- grito Matthew entrando a la habitacion- Que demonios hiciste!

Era algo muy inusual que el canadiense se enojase, mas si era con Francis, quien era para él el equivalente de Arthur para Alfred, y a eso se reducia todo. A una familia, unida, aunque disfuncional, hasta el dia que el se separó de su hermano y Arthur y se fue con Francis. Luego de eso, habian quedado Alfred y Arthur de un lado, y Matthew y Francis del otro. El frances vio al pequeño canadiense entrar por la puerta, bastante alterado.

-_Mon petit!_ Que suecede? Que paso para que vinieras asi?- Francis estaba realmente preocupado.

-Esta es mi casa y yo entro como yo quiera!-Matthew estaba furioso- Como demonios fuiste a decirle a Alfred que Arthur le odiaba! Eres un idiota!-el canadiense comenzaba a llorar de la furia, pero no podia desahogarse, no con él, por lo menos.

-Yo...- Francis se sentia arrepentido, no podia enfrentarse a ese tipo de miradas por parte del canadiense.- Yo...no se...creo, que estaria celoso...no...no se por que lo hice...

-Eres un idiota! No quiero volver a verte!Dejame solo!- Ya llorando de rabia, Matthew lo echo de la casa, molestandose solo en arrojarle algunas de sus pertenencias para que volviera a su casa.

-No esperaba menos de ti, mi _petit..._eres digno hermano de Alfred, posees ese mismo carácter, solo que eres mas paciente...y no tan rencoroso.- el frances sonrio, pensando que el canadiense se disculparia con el pronto. Aunque no estaba tan errado respecto de lo ultimo.

"_Quisiera poder olvidar todo lo que hice en esos momentos, especialmente aquel en que te confese todos mis secretos. Lo lamento, Matthew..."_

-Francis...yo...quiero saber que es lo que le dijiste exactamente a mi hermano.-El canadiense parecia decidido a no irse sin una respuesta.

-No se si realmente querras saberlo. Yo le dije muchas cosas...

-No me importa, quiero saberlo todo. Por que lo dijiste, que dijiste...todo. Y no quiero que me mientas. Si lo haces, lo sabre, y puedo ir a preguntarle a Alfred. Incluso puedo ir con Arthur, el me recibira, no como a ti.

-Arthur, en que piensas?-el americano parecia algo preocupado.

-En nada en especial. - mintio como si nada Arthur.- Por que preguntas?

-Iggy, no me mientas. Se cuando me ocultas algo. Que sucedió en la reunion?-Alfred se veia serio.

-Yo...yo...-no pudo mentirle- estaba recordando...la vez que me dejaste...-bajo la cabeza, apenado.

-Oh...I see...-al estadounidense le dolia casi tanto como a él. Se sentia arrepentido por la decision que habia tomado-y que...parte de mi infancia recordaste?

-De todo un poco...-mintio nuevamente. "A_ctually, I just remembered the part when you left me..."-_Mas que nada cuando te negabas a dormir solo luego de que te contaba historias de terror.

"_-Inglaterra, por favor, no te vayas! Si te vas los monstruos de tus cuentos vendran a por mi!_

_-Deja de llorar por algo como eso!No vendran a buscarte! Ademas, cuantas veces debo decirte que mis amigas son inofensivas? Ni siquiera era un cuento de terror, tenia hadas e incluso un lindo unicornio!Que parte de todo eso te asusta?_

_-Pero, tus amigos son imaginarios...ademas...le tengo miedo a esos caballos con un cuerno que veo en las ilustraciones de tus libros...no son caballos, pero no se que son...-el niño parecia a punto de echarse a llorar._

_-Te repito que esos"caballos con cuerno", como tu les llamas, son unicornios, y no son malvados._

_-Por favor, Ingwaterra, por favor, quedate conmigo...solo por hoy-suplicaba Alfred, con los ojos llorosos._

_-De acuerdo-respondio Arthur con una sonrisa al menor-siempre y cuando prometas que dejaras de asustarte asi cuando te leo cuentos.-aunque para sus adentros penso:"No se por que te digo esto, se que te asustaras nuevamente...pero no puedo negarte nada..."." _

-Eras realmente lindo en esa epoca-recordo Arthur.

_-_Sigo siendo lindo!-Alfred hizo un pucherito- Ingwaterra, cuentame un cuento!

-_You git!_ Deja de hacer eso!-Arthur se ruborizo.

_-Why? _Soy mas lindo asi, no? Eso piensas tu, y el HERO debe complacer a sus fans!

_-Bastard!_ Te enseñe a no burlarte de la gente!_Where are your bloody manners?_

-_I left them home, with my attention!-_ rio el americano.

_-_Como te atreves! Deja de ser asi de irresponsable! Por lo menos presta algo de atencion a tus mayores!-se ofendio el ingles.

-_So, Iggy, you're an old man...why isn't your hair white, like Gilbert's?_

-No me compares con ese albino...-le asalto la melancolia-Pero, dejemos este tema...

-Lo siento...

-Por que te disculpas?-le miro sorprendido-Que has hecho?

-Nada...pero tengo la sensacion de que me mentiste. No estabas recordando Esa parte de mi infancia. Creo que mas bien...el dia que te deje...

-...-Arthur no sabia que decir.

Alfred habia acertado en eso. Él no queria recordar...queria olvidar...no, tampoco eso...entonces...que era lo que deseaba hacer con ese recuerdo?

"_I wish I could just dissappear in the wind, taking my words and breath away. Only then I could stop being hurt, only then I could forget..."_

-Me preguntaba... si acaso no tendria reparos en ayudarnos a Francis-san y a mi a acabar con Estados Unidos.

-Con Alfred? ...mmmm...no me importaria realmente que él desapareciera...siempre ha interferido en mis planes...los ayudaré.

-_Merci, Iván._

-Ahhhh!-Arthur desperto subitamente

-Arthur? Que sucede? Paso algo?-preguntaba el americano.

-N-n-no..._"que demonios fue eso?"_no fue nada...olvidalo. Volvamos al hotel.

-De acuerdo. Mañana tenemos que ir a la reunion. Es lo mejor que vayamos a descansar un poco.

_ Ok, este es el capitulo dos. Espero que les haya gustado, no se si quedo tan bueno como el primero. Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Realmente todos ustedes me inspiraron a continuar la historia. Reviews? 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio.

Aclaracion: Al principio de la historia se menciona al "azucar" holandesa, en referencia al cuento de mi hermana "reunion a la hungara"(russia-sama es mi hermana).

·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~~·~·~·~~·~·~·~~·~·~~·

-Asi que soñaste que querian matarme?-reia Alfred.

-No te rias_ bloody git!_Sabes bien que mis sueños suelen suceder!- le reñia Arthur.

-_Sure, Iggy,_ lo que tu digas, el "azucar" de holanda debe de haberte afectado feo a la cabeza...

-Yo no hice nada!- dijo Arthur, ruborizandose.

-_Cute!_Iggy, te ves tan lindo sonrojado!

-...-el ingles no tenia palabras-mejor volvamos a la cama un ratito mas, aun es temprano.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·

En algun lugar no muy lejano al hotel donde se hospedaban las naciones sajonas...

-Entonces- dijo Ivan con la sonrisa macabra que le caracterizaba- que es lo que le haremos a ese desgraciado capitalista?

-Nosotros aun no decidimos que hacer, Ivan-san- dijo lentamente Kiku.

-Veras Ivan, resulta que nuestra venganza contra _le petit Amerique_ es por "motivos personales" con _mon ami Angleterre._

-Podras notar Francis, que me interesan poco y nada sus intenciones para con Arthur, siempre y cuando pueda desquitarme por lo de la Guerra Fria. Ese bastardo me debe una.

-Si, bueno, el punto es que no queremos hacerle daño a Arthur...tenemos nuestros motivos.

-Dejen todo por mi cuenta. Yo me encargare de el. Da~?- sonrio Ivan cerrando la puerta tras el-Nos vemos mañana.

-Francis-san...realmente piensa que podemos confiar en que el haga las cosas correctamente?-pregunto Kiku timidamente.

-_Je en sais pas, Kiku.- _dijo pensativo el frances_- _ pero es el unico que puede ayudarnos.

-_Hai, _Francis-san.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~~·

La reunion del dia siquiente paso sin mayores contratiempos en la casa del americano, por lo que Alfred prometio que en cuanto terminara unos asuntos pendientes en su casa, iria a pasar el tiempo que quedaba hasta la proxima reunion en lo de Arthur. Ambos quedaron en que el americano tomaria el avion que partia dentro de dos dias.

Mientras tanto, todos pensaban que Kiku y Francis parecian muy cercanos, ya que el japones no se habia retirado con sus amigos, Feliciano y Ludwig; y el frances no se habia ido por algun bar, sino que se encontraban hablando en un rincon. Lo que mas extraño a los demas fue que Ivan se encontraba tras ellos, pero sin querer hacer preguntas, tanto Yao, Heracles y Matthew se retiraron dejando a sus respectivas parejas en paz. Heracles no solia hacer preguntas, asi que Kiku estaria a salvo; lo mismo se aplicaba en el caso de Matthew con Francis y Yao pensaba que si realmente era necesario, Ivan le explicaria todo.

-Debemos hacer algo ahora?- pregunto Kiku.

-Absolutamente no! Kiku, no crees que seria demasiado obvio si vamos y le abordamos ahora?- repondio Francis.

-_Demo..._yo me referia a que fueramos tras el cuando llegue a su casa. Arthur-san para ese entonces ya estara en el aeropuerto, no es asi?

-Se aplicaria lo mismo Kiku-intervino Ivan- Arthur le espera dentro de dos dias en Inglaterra, y se preocupara si no le encuentra. Solo tenemos que esperar al momento indicado...

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Alfred habia llegado en tiempo, lo que tranquilizaba a Arthur. Temia que alguna parte de su sueño hubiera realmente ocurrido, por lo que se habia aliviado al verle bajar de avion. Pasaron la semana hasta la reunion que se llevaria a cabo en la casa de Arthur saliendo todos los dias. Eran realmente felices, el ingles sonreia mas y el americano adoraba eso. Pero el mal presentimiento de Arthur aun seguia. Todas las noches se despertaba de improviso gritando el nombre de Alfred, y este se preocupaba hasta la muerte. Lo unico que lograba calmar los nevios del britanico en esos momentos era el enorme abrazo y los besos en que le envolvia Alfred. El ultimo de sus sueños habia sido la noche antes de la reunion.

Ya luego de cambiarse y salir del hotel, Arthur y Alfred se dirigieron a la reunion que estaba planeada para ese dia...aunque Alfred no contaba con que lloviera.

_-Oh, shit!_ Me estoy empapando! _Damn it!_-se quejaba el americano mientras limpiaba sus gafas bajo el techo de un negocio.

_-I told you!_ Hoy anunciaban lluvia,_ you idiot!_ Siempre es asi en mi casa! Si me escucharas de vez en cuando sabrias eso!-le regañaba un enojado ingles.

_-Sorry, Iggy. But don't blame me, it's just that I get myself lost in your eyes and I don't listen what you say...-_ se disculpaba el americano con la cara de perrito que ponia cuando queria que Inglaterra cumpliera sus deseos.

_- Y-y-you git! How dare you to use me like that!_-el ruborizado britanico apresuro el paso hacia la sala de conferencias "_menos mal que se encuentra cercana"_, pensaba el.

-Vamos Iggy, esperame!- dijo el americano- No te enfades! Ademas, tu tienes el paraguas y me estoy mojando!

-Insinuas que le tienes miedo al agua, tonto?-exclamo el otro, ya unos cuantos pasos mas adelante.

-El HERO no puede tenerle miedo a la lluvia, solo es que es molesta! - respondio Alfred tratando de cubrirse.

Sin darle importancia, Arthur entro al edificio donde se llevaria a cabo la reunion, con un divertido americano detras.

-_Good Morning-_saludo cortesmente el ingles, ya que todos se hallaban ya en sus respectivos lugares.

-_Good morning! The Hero is here!-_saludo a todos el menor-Oh, Iggy, mira esto, todos han llegado antes que tu, y lo peor es que estamos en tu casa-dijo, poniendo especial enfasis en el "tu casa".

-_Bonjour, mon amour Angleterre!_-saludo Francis al ingles-_Bonjour _a ti tambien, _petit Amerique_.

- Buenos dias-saludaron el resto de los paises sin demostrar mayor interes.

-Bien, comencemos con la reunion. Que proyectos o quejas tiene cada uno?-pregunto el dueño de la casa.

-Yo tipo que quisiera plantear el que Ivan tenga tan poco estilo para vestir. Y tambien como que tipo que es molesto que quiera anexar a todos, como que lo hace todo el tiempo y que no es nada buena onda-dijo Feliks.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el señor Feliks-dijo un tembloroso Raivis.

-Raivis!-le advirtieron Toris y Eduard al ver que Ivan empezaba a pronunciar su temible "kolkolkolkolkol".

-Pues yo quiero presentar un proyecto para que todos se unan a mi-dijo Ivan- No soportare que ninguno se niegue, todos seran uno conmigo al final, da~?

-Pues yo no permitire eso! El hero no puede dejar que todos terminen con el personaje malvado!-dijo Alfred.

-Eh? Yo, malvado?-dijo el ruso.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Alfred-san-dijo Kiku.

-Japon, estas irritandome! Te repito que des tus propias opiniones!-le gritaba un enfurecido Vash.

-Nii-sama, deja al señor Kiku en paz.- dijo timidamente Lily.

-Lily...de acuerdo, pero la próxima vez no te salvaras!- se rindio finalmente Vash.

-Por que siempre sucede lo mismo?-se preguntaba Ludwig- Feliciano, que sucede, has estado muy callado toda la reunion.

-... ve~

-...Feliciano?...DESPIERTA!

-ve~Doitsu, por que me gritas?-pregunto lloroso el italiano.

-Nada, olvidalo. Solo...no vuelvas a dormirte, esta bien?

-Si...-dijo decepcionado.

-Y A TODO EL RESTO...DEJEN DE PELEAR!-vocifero el aleman, haciendo que todos se quedasen helados del susto.

-_Thank you, Germany._- dijo Arthur- igualmente, deberemos reunirnos en una semana mas. Dejemos aquí la reunion y luego retomaremos los asuntos pendientes, ya es demasiado tarde-acoto al ver su reloj- Nos reuniremos la semana que viene. Ahora, respecto al lugar...

-Sera en mi casa, _oui?_-dijo Francis.

-De acuerdo. La semana que vieneen la casa del _ wine bastard. _Hasta entonces.

Todas las naciones se retiraron, algunas yendo en direccion al aeropuerto, otras en sus autos, hasta que solo quedaron Alfred y Arthur, que decidieron ir a dar un paseo, pero a las dos cuadras, Arthur se desmayó.

"_Recuerdas que él te abandonó? Él te dejó, desconfio de ti, escucho a ese francés que tienes por "amigo". Que haras ahora?"_

"_Pues enfrentare esos miedos"-penso Arthur-"No dejare que nada estropee mi felicidad esta vez"_

"_Entonces deberas de cuidar muy bien de tu amado, no lo crees, Inglaterra?"_

"_Siempre le he cuidado, incluso cuando se fue. Por que me dices esto?"-reclamo Arthur a la voz. _

"_Porque se que sufriras nuevamente...Y esta vez su partida sera para siempre. Jamas volveras a verle."_

"_No me digas esas cosas! Sé que Al está bien, se que esta a mi lado en este momento!"_

"_Sé que esta junto a ti. Yo diria que disfrutases de su compañía lo mas que puedas...él ya no estará allí para apartarte del dolor otra vez..."_

"_N-n-no!-grito Arthur- Quita esas imágenes de mi cabeza!"_

_Arthur podia ver varias imagenes pasando raudas por su mente. El día que encontró a Alfred, los momentos que paso junto a él en su infancia, el fatídico dia en que decidio abandonarle... hasta que llego a una que jamas habia visto y que esperaba jamas ver... Alfred tirado en el suelo, con mucha sangre a su alrededor, la cabeza partida por la mitad, su rostro desfigurado y el cuerpo lleno de lastimaduras provocadas por un objeto pesado y duro. Lo ultimo en que se fijo fue en sus hermosos e inocentes ojos mirando hacia él, pero no con esa chispa de vida que él tanto adoraba, sino que con una expresion muerta que le hizo retorcerse y gritar de dolor..." _

"_Arthur!-gritaba otra voz, una que parecia la de Alfred-Arthur por favor, responde!"-sollozaba._

-Al...-susurró con esfuerzo Arthur.

-Arthur! Gracias a Dios...-exclamo aliviado.

-Al...que paso?-dijo el mayor, dandose cuenta de que estaba en la camilla de un hospital.

-T-te desmayaste...comenzaste a gritar en sueños y me alarme. Por eso te traje aquí,no sabia que hacer...

-_Thank you, Al.-_dijo Arthur, sin querer comentarle nada de su sueño.-_I love you, thans for taking care of me..._

-_I'll always be there for you..._-dijo Alfred- Ahora, duerme un poco mas.

_-Please, don't leave me...-_suplico Arthur.

_-I'll never leave you again Iggy..._

_·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~~·~·~~~·~~··_

_Bien, espero que les haya gustado. Reviews?  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es obra de Hidekazu Himaruya. (No se por que pongo esto en todos los caps, creo que basataba con el primero.)

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Arthur se habia preguntado que habia sido ese sueño, si es que habia sido un sueño. Habian pasado dos dias desde que se habia marchado del hospital, y todas las noches seguia pensando en lo mismo. Desde que habia visto esos..._recuerdos_?... no podia ver a Alfred sin preocuparse. Todas las mañanas se despertaba gritando, lo cual no habia cambiado en lo mas minimo, pero ahora a eso se le sumaba el iirtante hecho para Alfred de que Arthur le despertara en mitad de la noche con su insomnio. Arthur ya no sabia que hacer...solo faltaban unos dias para que el americano volviese a Estados Unidos, y no dejaba de preguntarse "_Que hare si le pasa algo?...Llegara bien a su casa?...Deberia acompañarle?_

"_Arthur..."oyo que le llamaba una voz. No queria escucharla, ya sabia lo que le diria. Esa misma voz le habia tenido a maltraer todo ese tiempo..._

"_Que es lo que quieres?" preguntó."Ya comienzas a cansarme, mejor dime que buscas de una vez."_

"_Que te hace creer que quiero algo de ti?" pregunto la voz, divertida._

"_No creo que me tortures por nada, o si?" a pesar de encontrarse algo herido, el británico seguia conservando su caracteristico cinismo._

"_No seas egocentrico. No quiero nada de ti. Solo quiero que ese yankee pague con su vida por todo."_

"_Que te ha hecho?"pregunto Arthur furioso."Aún es como un niño, por que quieres lastimarle?"_

"_Se lo merece. Ese insolente niñato te ha hecho sufrir por mucho tiempo, Arthur Kirkland."_

"_Como sabes mi nombre?" la voz se le hacia extrañamente familiar al inglés._

"_No lo olvides Arthur...atesora cada momento que pases junto a él...porque seran los ultimos..."_

"_N-n-no! No! No te vayas! No me dejes aquí!Quita esas cosas de mi cabeza!" dijo él, comenzando a temblar y sollozar."Desgraciado! No me hagas esto! A-Al! Alfred, por favor, mirame! Por favor...no cierres los ojos...-dijo, empezando a llorar-No te atrevas a dejarme! Bastard! Por que...? Por que de entre todos? Por que tenias que ser tú el que se fuera?- repetia, desconsolado por la imagen del cuerpo muerto y desfigurado de Alfred- Alfred!-y finalmente, roto del dolor, el inglés grito, descargando sus penas en cada uno de sus gritos..."_

-Arthur! A-arthur, despierta!- Alfred casi gritaba por la desesperacion. Tenia miedo de que Arthur volviera a pasar por una situacion similar a la de hacia unos dias.

-Al!- dijo el otro, suspirando aliviado.- Al...- repitió, ahora mas debilmente.

-No te esfuerces Arthur- dijo el menor con una sonrisa, tambien aliviada en el rostro- dime que necesitas y te lo traeré.

-No, no es nada...solo...estoy feliz de ver que sigues aquí...

-De acuerdo... espera aquí, por favor. Iré a hablar con mi jefe por telefono, le pedire unos dias libres. Su nacion no puede estar trabajando como esclavo, necesita vacaciones y un pequeño periodo de licencia para cuidar de su "damisela", ademas, podria aprovechar para pedirle un pequeño aumento...-dijo el norteamericano con perspicacia.

-Jajajajajaja- rio el mayor acidamente- Y por que le pediras licencia? Que planeas decirle, que tu novio tiene pesadillas? No puedes dejar tus obligaciones por esto. Ademas, nos veremos la semana que viene._"Aunque tampoco deseo que te alejes."_

_-Ok, If you think you'll be allright... my flight leaves tomorrow._

_-I know... please promise you'll be careful..._

Al dia siguiente Arthur fue a despedirse de Alfred en el aeropuerto de Heathrow. Tenia la sensacion de que no volveria a verle, que se cumpliria lo que la voz le habia dicho: eso le habia hecho debilitarse considerablemente, pero Arthur habia insistido en acompañar a Alfred, aun si este se negaba; pero a peticion de Alfred, los habian acompañado unos agentes de seguridad, en caso de que "el señor Kirkland se descompensara". Arthur vio partir a su querido estadounidense con una sensacion de opresion en el pecho. No se tranquilizaria hasta verle en cinco dias sano y salvo en Francia.

·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

-Entonces nos hemos puesto de acuerdo.- dijo Francis.

-Si. Nos encargaremos de Alfred en cuanto llegue a Francia.- dijo Ivan.

Se encontraban solos en ese momento Francis e Ivan, ya que Kiku no habia podido asistir. El japones mostraba algo de temor ante las acciones que pensaban llevar a cabo ambos europeos, por lo que habia inventado la excusa de que debia ir a visitar a Yao para discutir cosas de negocios.

_Flashback de Kiku_

-Yao-san, no puedo seguir con esto.- el japones lloraba desconsoladamente ante el que alguna vez habia sido su hermano y su ejemplo.

-Kiku, por que no le dices a Arthur lo que sientes y terminas con esto? Lo peor que puede hacer es rechazarte, pero tu te has puesto de acuerdo con otras personas para asesinar a quien ama...eso muy cruel.- la falta del característico "aru" del chino le hizo pensar que realmente hablaba en serio.

-Porque quiza...realmente quiero hacerle daño a Alfred-san.

-Kiku... lo que planeas hacer es una deshonra- el otro, que tenia un amplio sentido del honor, se encogio- no solo planeas hacerle daño a una persona, sino que tambien deseas hacer sufrir a quien le ama.- la voz de Yao sonaba fría y distante.

"_No puedo enfrentarme a Francis-san e Iván-san. Mi unica opcion es mentir..." _

_Fin del flashback._

-Asi que... puedo saber como planeas deshacerte de él?

-_Nyet~._ Quiero que sea una sorpresa, da~?

-_ Oui._ Pero solo... asegurate de no pasarte de la raya. Temo que si nos descubren sepan quienes le

asesinaron.

-No te preocupes, Francis, no nos descubriran. Tengo un tiempo haciendo esto, y de cualquier manera, los hermanos Vargas podrian ayudar. Me deben un favor, esta sera la forma de pagarlo.-dijo con una sonrisa el ruso.

-Tratemos de no involucrarlos...no quiero meter a nadie mas en esto.

-Como digas...a proposito, necesito algunas cosas con las que trabajar mientras este aquí.

-Como que?

-Solo digamos que necesito un lugar donde disponer mi "celda de confesiones".

-Tengo un taller en las afueras de la ciudad, supongo que puedes disponer de él, si es que te sirve.

-Si, eso servira. De acuerdo, me ire a mi hotel. Hasta luego Francis.- dijo el mas alto retirandose.

_-Au revoir, Russie. _

_-Do pobachenia, Francis._

·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

"_Por favor Alfred, por favor, ten cuidado"_ eso es lo que le habia dicho al menor cuando hablaron por telefono.

"_Relax Arthur. Estoy bien, ya he llegado a casa, believe me."_ habia respondido el otro.

Y aun en ese momento, en medio de su vuelo a Francia, el inglés se sentia inquieto. Seguia pidiendo por el bienestar de su ex-colonia, pidiendo por dentro que alguien le protegiera si llegaba a pasarle algo...una voz en su cabeza se presento nuevamente.

"_Por que te interesa tanto?"_

"_Por que le quiero."respondio._

"_Y por que le quieres? No dijiste tu que lo odiabas por haberte dejado?"_

"_Eso fue antes. Las cosas cambian."afrimo él._

"_Solo ten en cuenta que no puedes estar siempre con él."_

"_Eso lo tengo bien en claro, pero...haré todo lo posible por cuidarle."_

"_Y por que le sigues protegiendo?"_

"_Por que fue el único que parecio no odiarme desde un primer momento. Cuando le encontre vino conmigo, no se si por compasion o por que, pero el punto es que lo hizo. Por eso le protegeré...por que fue el único que realmente me quiso alguna vez..."dijo Arthur._

"_Deberias prestar mas atencion Arthur. Hay gente que se preocupa por ti, y demasiado, pero jamas les has dado importancia... porque ese estúpido niño te encegueció..."dijo la voz, al parecer herida por su comentario._

Finalmente el avion aterrrizó en Francia. No reconocia en que aeropuerto estaba, y poco le importaba, solo queria reunirse con Alfred para asegurarse de su bienestar, porque no podia odiarle. Esa era la "relacion especial" que habian forjado.

Al llegar a su hotel comenzo a sentirse mal. Una sensacion de opresion le invadia nuevamente. La ultima vez que habia recibido noticias del menor habia sido dos dias antes de su vuelo; cuando el estadounidense ya se encontraba en Francia. Afortunadamente, ambos se hospedarian en el mismo hotel, por no decir en la misma habitacion.

-Señorita, podría decirme donde queda la habitación 75?

-Claro, tiene reservación, señor...?

-Arthur Kirkland. Reservé una habitación compartida con el señor Alfred .

-Si, aquí veo su nombre-dijo la recepcionista, revisando un listado de las reservaciones- Pero el señor Jones no se ha presentado.

-Como?- Arthur no podia creerlo. Que le habia sucedido a Alfred? Por que no habia ido al hotel?"_This can't be happening". _El inglés sintio que el peso del mundo caia sobre él, y de un momento a otro, todo se oscurecio.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Espero que les haya gustado! (Aunque sea un poco confuso)

_Reviews?_

Si dejas uno el ángel Britania te visitará mientras duermes. XD


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, no pondre disclaimer, ya todos saben que hetalia no me pertenece a mi. Que disfruten este cap!

·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~~·~·~~·~·~·~~·~·~~·

"_Te adverti que no podrias cuidarle siempre, no es asi, Arthur?"_

"_Cállate, idiota. Ya estoy bastante preocupado como para encima pensar en lo que tu me dices." respondio de mala gana el inglés. _

"_No crees que piensas en mi voz cuando hablas conmigo?"_

"_Como sea, solo dime que le ha sucedido a Alfred!"_

"_Y que si no quiero decirtelo?"dijo la voz "Mon amour, debes saber que no puedes hacerme daño de esta manera, no en tus pensamientos, al menos."_

"_Tú, francés de mierda! You fucking bastard!, esto es tu culpa!, dime donde demonios está Alfred, maldita sea!" Arthur se sentia hervir de ira. _

"_Deberia?Deberia tenerte miedo siquiera? Estás en mi casa, Angleterre. Sabes que yo mando aquí."_

"_You, bloody, fucking frog! I get your ass out of this fucking world! You'll become shit, a nasty and fucking spot in this world!" juraba Arthur. _

"_Nos veremos en cuanto puedas encontrarme Arthur. Hasta entonces"_

·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-Señor! Señor, por favor despierte!- pedia la recepcionista, desesperada. Era bastante linda, con unos ojos como los de Alfred.

-Al...donde demonios estas?...

-Debemos llevarle al hospital, parece que recupero el conocimiento, pero quiero estar seguro.- dijo un hombre de mediana edad, al parecer médico, según lo juzgó el inglés.

-De acuerdo, pediré una ambulancia.- la recepcionista se apresuró a correr al teléfono.

-No. Sin ambulancias.- ordenó terminante Arthur- No quiero que nadie llame a la ambulancia, al hospital, a nadie.

-Pero señor Kirkland...

-Nada. Gracias por su ayuda señorita, me retiro.-dicho esto, la nacion se retiro rapidamente de la sala.

"Idiota...por que no acompañe a Alfred a venir aquí?" sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas con gran velocidad. "Encontraré a ese maldito francés, le echaré de aquí a patadas en el culo y le obligaré a llevarme con ese idiota de Alfred...potencia mundial, si claro, apenas y puede cuidarse solo..."decia sin dejar de sollozar."Al menos hay algo positivo..." pensó. "Que demonios es positivo en todo esto?" se respondió a si mismo. "...Por lo menos sabes por donde empezar...Francis."

Media hora despues, el britanico se encontraba frente a la casa del francés. Toco la puerta, pero una voz le dijo "Señor Arthur, no creo que el sr. Francis se encuentre dispuesto a abrirle la puerta.", por suerte esta no era la voz de Francis, sino la de Emily, una de sus queridas hadas.

-Tienes razon, Emily. Probaré con la puerta trasera.

Afortunadamente, ésta se encontraba abierta. Aprovechó a entrar por alli, queria asesinar al francés, pero sentia que no estaba alli.

Al llegar al dormitorio de Francis se encontró con una carta sellada, el sello de Iván, de Rusia, para ser mas precisos.

Arthur sabia que Iván habia odiado gran parte de su vida a Alfred, en especial luego de la Guerra Fría. Iván le echaba la culpa a el americano de que su familia se hubiera disuelto luego de eso, creia que por su culpa, sus hermanas, su primo, incluso sus subordinados se habian marchado de su casa, por lo que le guardaba mucho rencor. Más si se tenia en cuenta que su hermana mayor, Katiusha, tenía muy buenas relaciones con los paises occidentales; su hermana Natasha se encontraba aun loca por él, pero se veia obligada a vivir con Alfred; en cuanto a sus "subordinados", Toris era muy buen amigo de Feliks, con quien Iván no se llevaba bien, al igual que Eduard y Raivis, quienes eran muy cercanos a Tino y Berwald, ya que ellos tenian su custodia parcial.

En resumen, el ruso pensaba que su sufrimiento y soledad era exclusivamente culpa del idiota yankee, pero Arthur sabia que no era asi. Decidió abrir la carta- Francia no se daria cuenta, ya que el sello de lacre ya estaba roto. Significaba que ya la habia leido. Al leer las primeras lineas de la dicha carta, Arthur palidecio. El mensaje era breve, pero claro.

_Francis: _

_Gracias por prestarme ese deposito, me fue de mucha ayuda. Me desharé de su cuerpo una vez me asegure de no dejar rastros. Por favor, no seas idiota como siempre y quema esta carta una vez termines de leerla, da~?,_

_Proshchaĭte, Rossiya. _

-N-N-NO! NO! Al...fred- Arthur temblaba de miedo. Las imagenes, esas en las que se imaginaba a su ex-colonia con la cabeza ensangrentada, los ojos azul cielo mirando al vacio eterno...- A-Al... por dios...por favor, dime que no eres tú de quien habla esta carta...- los ojos del británico se anegaron en lagrimas, lagrimas del mas profundo dolor que luchaban por salir, por desahogarse, queriendo creer que nada de lo leido seria realidad.

"_Realidad, Arthur Kirkland...es una palabra que conoces muy bien, no es asi? Vives en el dolor de tu inmunda vida diaria, siendo lo unico que la iluminaba ese americano...quien ironicamente fue quien mas daño te hizo alguna vez... realmente eres un idiota..."_

"_Acaso te pedi tu opinion?- sollozaba- Pues no! Dejame en paz! Por qué... por qué debo sufrir siempre? Por que no puedo ser feliz? Despues de tanto dolor, no es mi turno de vivir en paz?"_

-Alfred, donde demonios estas? Tú, idiota...eres muy importante para mi...por que me haces esto? Por que no te cuidas un poco mas?...

"Angleterre...si tan solo te dieras cuenta de que ese mocoso desagradecido no es el indicado para ti...probablemente le dejaria en paz. Pero no puedo hacer eso ahora que admites frente a mi que el es alguien muy importante para ti."

~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·

"Arthur" pensaba Alfred, mientras veia su vida escaparse poco a poco. Dolia, era la verdad, pero era mas tolerable...por lo menos sabiendo que alguien extrañaría su presencia. Sabia que Arthur no lo soportaria mucho tiempo, pero aun asi, Alfred sabia que no podia quedarle demasiado. Aunque le encontraran, ya seria muy tarde; solo le quedaba rogar por morir rapidamente, para poder disfrutar lo unico que le quedaba, los recuerdos de su persona mas preciada, aquel que le crio, le enseño, le tuvo tanta paciencia, aquel que le amo sinceramente. "Por favor Arthur, sé fuerte, no te deprimas por esto, por favor, sigue adelante, no seas el mismo tonto de siempre..."

-Es que aun no te mueres?- reia Iván, que lo habia visto retorciendose de dolor- Vaya, si que eres un tipo duro. Me gustaría poder decir que lo lamento, pero estaria mientiendo, y eso no esta bien, no es asi?-sonrio un poco mas y le golpeo fuertemente con su famosa cañeria- Vamos, dime por que es que sigues vivo! Aunque tal vez no importe ya. Te queda muy poco, estas agonizante Alfred.

-Y-ya lo se... Ivan...pero...-Alfred tosio algo de sangre- por lo menos...una vez que acabes conmigo...Arthur me extrañará...si tú desaparecieras...nadie te buscaria- le espeto con una dolorosa sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Ublyudok! Callate!- Iván se habia enojado, y un aura oscura le envolvia por detras. Alfred sabia que lo mejor hubiera sido callar...pero no podia. Sentia que debia dejar salir todo lo que pensaba, seria su ultima oportunidad para hacerlo- Sé que solo lo dices por decir!- dijo el ruso, levantando nuevamente la cañeria y apuntando esta vez a sus costillas.

El americano podia sentir como sus pobres costillas cedian al golpe seco que le proporcionaba el ruso. Solo sangre salio de su boca mientras intentaba respirar. Debia admitirlo, por mas que aparentara ser fuerte, Alfred era bastante debil en comparacion con Ivan.

"_Arthur, solo promete...que no vendras a por mi...no quiero que me veas"_ fue todo lo que penso Alfred al ver que el proximo golpe iba dirigido a su rostro, y se dispuso a esperar el golpe que le quitaria la vida.

"_Como quieres que te prometa seguir con vida?" _

"_Solo hazlo. Por mi, si? No quiero que sufras."_

"_Idiota, ya he sufrido suficiente... y si estar contigo en la muerte puede hacerme mas feliz...que asi sea"_

"_Solo mientras seas feliz Artie"_

"_Por supuesto que lo seré. Despues de todo, que puede ser peor que esta vacia existencia?" _

·~·~·~~·~·~~·~·~·~~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~~~·

Espero que haya estado bien. Me parece que salio algo raro. Bye! Dejen un review!


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, hetalia no me pertenece, eso es todo.

Tambien me disculpo por haber tardado en la actualizacion, la ***** escuela no me permitia escribir, pero ya que estoy en vacaciones, creo que podre escribir un poco mas. Eso es todo, que lo disfruten!

·~·~·~·~ ·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·

"_Realmente, como quieres que te prometa seguir con vida?"_

"_Por que?"_

"_Dime por que no puedo ser feliz"_

"_Por que siempre debe de suceder lo mismo?"_

"_Por que debo terminar solo, sufriendo por aquel que se fue?"_

"_Por que la persona que mas aprecio debió abandonarme dos veces?"_

-Al...-dijo el britanico, con la mirada perdida y la cabeza gacha.

-El _petit Amerique_ ya no esta aquí Arthur- respondio el francés.

Dos dias habia estado Arthur inconsciente, y durante ese tiempo Francis habia cuidado de él.

Todo esto habia sido su culpa. Ambas veces, el pequeño estadounidense le habia abandonado por causa de ese francés. Y aun asi, sin embargo...Francis tenia el descaro como para ir y tratar de consolar a Arthur, quien ya habia perdido la nocion del tiempo.

-Como que no esta aquí? Donde esta?- el ingles levanto la cara, mirando directamente al mayor.

Francia no podia soportar eso. El habia sido el responsable de todo lo sucedido, pero no estaba preparado para afrontar las consecuencias...y la mirada de Inglaterra fue la prueba. Esa mirada, perdida, triste, vacia y sin vida; en otras palabras, opaca. Francis solo la habia visto una vez, y esa fue cuando América lo dejó, hacia 1783, y con esa ocasión le habia bastado.

Era cierto, él si queria ver a Arthur sufrir, pero no de esa manera. Todo lo que el habia buscado habia sido herirlo de manera que luego él mismo pudiera consolarlo, recomponerlo, y que el menor se diera cuanta de quien era el apropiado para él.

-Dime donde está Al, Francis...si esta jugando fuera se resfriará...

-_Angleterre...le petit Alfred est...mort..._

_-Don't lie to me, you fucking french_. Le deje afuera solo unos minutos...

-Inglaterra...-dijo el mayor, mirandole fijamente, para darle a entender que lo que habia dicho era la verdad.

-N-no...p-por favor...-decia el menor, tembloroso, dandose cuanta de la verdad- _please, Lord, don't let it be true! This can't be happening...not again...not...again...-_y asi Arthur se desvanecio nuevamente.

_-Désolé, Angleterre..._no queria que terminaras asi...-dijo Francis- Cuando planeé esto no crei -que saldrias asi de lastimado...lo lamento.

Una voz infantil surgió de entre las sombras.

-Cuando le diras la verdad?

-No planeo hacerlo...por lo menos no aun...pero tendre que decirselo tarde o temprano.

-Bueno, como sea...que hago con su cuerpo? Lo arrojo por alli, o que?

-Crei que ya habrias pensado en algo.-el frances se quedo pensativo- Sufrió?-no queria saberlo, pero sentia que necesitaba saber que habia sido de él.

-Pues si...me asegure de que asi fuera. Por fin me he vengado. Te debo una, Francis.

-Eh? Por que dices eso?-dijo, aunque realmente no prestaba atencion. La culpa comenzaba a hacerse presente.

-Porque tu me diste mi oportunidad...y te debo por tal motivo.

-Yo no hice nada por ti.

-Como sea. Solo quiero que sepas que si necesitas algo...alli estare. No importa que tan tarde o temprano sea.

-No quiero nada de ti, Iván. -sus ojos comenzaban a anegarse en lagrimas. La culpa lo abarcaba todo. Era muy consciente de lo que habia hecho.

-Ya vendrás a mi rogando por algo. Bueno, nos vemos.- y diciendo esto, la nacion del invierno se retiró.

·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~

Dos dias despues el frances decidio que era hora de contar a Inglaterra la verdad, con todos los detalles, no la borrosa realidad que le estaba torturando.

Ya no podia soportarlo. Esa mirada que él le daba, esa que era capaz de hacerle helar la sangre, que le demostraba, que por mas que Arthur no estuviera consciente de ello, sabia todo lo que habia sucedido.

-Arthur...-se detuvo. No sabia como seguir.

-Que pasa, _frog_?-sonaba como el inglés, pero algo faltaba... no lo decia con el sentimiento de siempre...sonaba _vacio._

No habían podido encontrar a Alfred y Arthur se desesperaba mas y mas cada dia, pero aparentaba estar calmado por su bien. Recordaba que Francis le habia dicho que Alfred estaba muerto, pero parte de él no había querido creerlo. Se sentia dividido...no sabia que creer. Queria pensar que Al volveria, que lo llamaria nuevamente con ese tono de voz tan infantil que el tanto odiaba...pero sabia que no seria asi. Aun asi, Arthur había optado por la ilusion, sin ser realmente consciente de todo.

Habia pasado con Francia los ultimos dias, y esa mañana, despues de ver como se manejaba el britanico, Francis decidio que era el momento. No queria verle mas con ese rostro perdido, tan muerto...

-Debo decirte algo acerca de Alfred- el otro comenzo a prestar atencion. Suponia lo que seguia, pues ya habia leido esa nota, pero no queria enfrentarlo. Queria creer que todo lo que habia leido no era verdad, que jamas habia pasado, queria escapar de la realidad...

-Que pasa?

-...-

-Sabes donde esta? Si sabes algo debes decirmelo!-perdiendo los estribos, Arthur tomo a Francis de la camisa, y lo aplasto contra la pared. Nadie en su sano juicio lo detendria en un momento asi. Sus ojos ya no reflejaban el dolor y la tristeza de momentos anteriores, sino que demostraban el valor, la impotencia, la ira acumulada durante tanto tiempo. Ya no era el tipico ingles de quien el mayor pudiera aprovecharse luego de un par de copas. Algo habia cambiado.-Habla de una maldita vez! YOU SON OF THE BITCH, ANSWER ME!

Francis no sabia que decir. Ni siquiera sabia si decir algo seria lo prudente. En su lugar esperó...esperó que el ingles lo redujera a pedazos, pero tal cosa jamas sucedió. En su lugar, paso algo que el francés jamas hubiera imaginado: el ex-pirata se derrumbó frente a él. Toda esa ira, ese enojo que tanto terror le habian producido se habian desvanecido, dejando paso a la melancolica figura consumida de un hombre, sobre el cual parecia haber descendido el peso del mundo. Tanta pena no podia ser contemplada por el pais del _amour. _Arthur no parecia ya el joven de 23 años que aparentaba ser desde hacia siglos, en ese momento, su pesar revelaba su verdadera edad- una persona que ha vivido siglos, viendo sufrimiento, dolor, felicidad, pero que ahora, en el presente, se encuentra abrumado por la pérdida.

-Lo siento, Inglaterra. Yo...participe en el asesinato de Alfred...por mi culpa...por mi culpa Al está... - el otro alzó la vista. Francia vio pasar por su rostro muchas emociones mezcladas. La certeza, el dolor, la traicion, la pena, la ira, y muchas mas. De una cosa estaba seguro: el tampoco podria vivir con esa carga por mucho mas tiempo.

-A que te refieres? Por favor... dime...dime que Al no esta...

-Lo lamento...yo...no se como...como decirtelo...Al...realmente está muerto.

-HIJO DE PERRA! COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO? DEBERIA HABERTE ASESINADO A LA PRIMERA OPORTUNIDAD!

-DEJA DE GRITAR, CEJOTAS!

-COMO QUIERES QUE DEJE DE GRITAR?- dijo el otro lleno de ira-ME QUITASTE TODO LO QUE YO ALGUNA VEZ QUISE!

-SOLO LO HICE POR AMOR, DE ACUERDO?NO PODIA VER A ESE AMERICANO TODO EL TIEMPO DETRAS TUYO!

-ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO LO QUE TU SIENTAS U OPINES! ERES UN DESGRACIADO! HIJO DE PUTA, ESPERO QUE TE QUEMES EN EL INFIERNO!

-SE QUE TE IMPORTA NADA LO QUE YO SIENTA!POR ESO ES QUE LO HICIMOS!

-Hay...hay mas de una persona implicada en esto?- el ingles no podia terminar de entenderlo.

-Al fin te calmaste...si, eramos mas de una persona...

-Dime quienes.- ordenó- Dimelo. Ahora.

-No puedo...-dijo el otro, apartando la vista- no puedo...lo siento...

-DIMELO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!dimelo...-lloró Arthur.

-No Arthur...yo...ya no te dire mas nada...- y el frances alzó su cortapluma para incrustarlo en su cuello.

-No! Idiota, no lo hagas!

-_Au revoir, Angleterre..._Di a mi petit que le amo...y que Denise queda a cargo de mis obligaciones...

ella será Francia...

"_Ya no puedo soportarlo mas...soy culpable de eso...tu sufriste por mi culpa cuando yo solo queria tenerte para mi...lo arruine todo...ya no quiero seguir viviendo con esta culpa. Es lo peor que jamas haya hecho...y he vivido suficiente..."_

"_Adieu"_

Y asi, entre los gritos de "ayuda" de Arthur y sus recuerdos, Francis se hundió temporalmente en la oscuridad...su plan no funciono como lo deseaba...se había salvado, todo por ese inglés quien hacia tan solo unos minutos, o habian sido horas?, en fin, aquel que había querido asesinarlo. Que le pasaba por la cabeza?

-Eres un idiota, Francis.

·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~~·~·~~·~·~

Bueno, ese fue todo el capitulo, espero que haya estado bien.

En cuanto al nombre del final...pues no estaba muy imaginativa, asi que ese es el nombre que le di a Paris (me suena a que debe ser mujer)

Gracias a AngieRouge por sus comentarios( te visitara el angel britania) y a todos por haber leido esta historia tan tragica (que aun no tiene un final decidido)

Thanks to everyone! Merece un review?


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno, me he tardado un poco con la actualización pero, no tenia inspiracion! Al final salio esto, que espero les guste y no haya salido tan OoC.

Disclaimer: Ya todos saben que Hetalia no es mio, por que me hacen ponerlo? TToTT

·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·

-Eres un idiota Francis.

Francis abrio los ojos. Frente a el, se encontraba el inglés con quien había discutido hacia unas...que habian sido? Horas? Dias?

-Angleterre...que? Donde estoy?...- Francia sentia su cuerpo pesado, probablemente a la cantidad de anestesia que le habian administrado debido a la complejidad de su operación. Luego de prestar algo mas de atencion, el frances se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

-Por si aun no lo tienes claro, estas en un hospital, idiota- Arthur no demostraba la misma sagacidad que antes, eso hizo a Francis recordar todo. La apariencia del británico no había mejorado mucho, pues seguia viendose decaido, mortificado por los sucesos. Solo había cambiado lo suficiente como para que los del hospital no le internaran a él tambien cuando le vieran.

-Yo...Arthur, mon amour...

-No me llames asi!-explotó el menor, gritandole enojado-Francia...no me llames asi...-desvio la mirada. Si queria conseguir una respuesta de parte del frances, necesitaba mantenerse tranquilo...no importaba cual fuera el costo, averiguaria quien había hecho eso con Alfred...

Alfred...jamas volveria...eso lo tenia en claro pero...le era muy dificil aceptarlo. Como aceptar el hecho de que la persona a quien ames, aun despues de haber vuelto contigo luego de dejarte antes sea separada de tu lado por la fuerza, y no por su decision propia, sino que por una razon ajena a su persona y de indole completamente egoísta?

-...-el francés no tenia palabras.

-...Francis...

-Si?

-Quiero que me digas quienes fueron los que...que...-se le hacia un nudo en la

garganta, no podia hablar claramente- para...-inspiro hondo y lo dijo- los que mataron a Al.

-Lo siento Arthur, no puedo decirte eso...

-Desgraciado...decirmelo seria lo menos que podrias hacer! Por tu culpa...por tu culpa jamas podre verle de nuevo...porque fuiste un bastardo egoista que jamas penso en lo que yo sentiria por algo como esto!

-Arthur, yo...

-No quiero oirte! Ni siquiera se por que llame a una ambulancia y no te deje morir desangrado! Soy un imbécil! _Bye, you son of the bitch, I hope you burn in hell once for all! _Y ni se te ocurra poner un pie en suelo británico o te destrozaré!-grito, antes de irse muy conmocionado, sintiendo su fortaleza escapar poco a poco...

"_Seré fuerte...y encontraré a quien te hizo esto...lo haré pagar Al...lo prometo"_

Francis quedo conmocionado. Arthur le había salvado, aun despues de enterarse de lo que había pasado. Se había quedado con él en el hospital, era obvio para Francis que el inglés sentia algo por él. Pero...por que se arrepentia de haber llamado a la ambulancia? "Soy un idiota..."penso el frances, bajando la mirada "Si antes no había tenido ninguna oportunidad con él...ahora menos." . Oyó unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

-Disculpe, señor Bonnefoy?- una enfermera había entrado, y estaba parada a un lado de la puerta.

-Si, _mademoiselle_?- la mujer comenzo a hacerle unas cuantas preguntas acerca del paradero de Arthur, pero el otro no escuchaba. Su mente se perdia en las posible situaciones venideras.

Contaria con el apoyo de Iván, eso seguro. Él jamas se perdia una oportunidad para volver a los demas uno con él. Kiku...él era una cuestion aparte. Él no se había presentado al momento de tomar las decisiones, si bien el no era partidario de lastimar a Alfred. "Si Angleterre le cuenta a los demas de esto...". Sus observaciones fueron interrumpidas por el llamado de la enfermera.

-Señor..._monsieur Bonnefoy?_ Responda!

-Eh? Si? Que pasa?

-Esta seguro de que esta bien?

-_Oui, madame. _Que es lo que queria decirme?

-Le decia que debera pasar la proximas 72 horas bajo observacion. El hombre que le trajo aquí dijo que había sido un intento de suicidio. Tendrá que venir la semana proxima a hablar con un psicólogo, si no lo prefiere hacer ahora.

"Arthur eres un desgraciado. Mira que meterme en este tipo de problemas..." penso Francis, pero al hablar, otra cosa salio de sus labios- Hablare con el psicólogo ahora.

-Muy bien. Lo llamaré.

Luego de una muy tediosa charla con el licenciado, declararon que no corria peligro de volver a cometer otro intento asi. Tal vez fuera cierto, pero la verdad era que tantos años de vida le habian enseñado, tanto a él como a las otras naciones, a fingir cuando la situacion lo requeria. Todos se había vuelto muy buenos actores. Francis, conforme con la situacion, se retiro del hospital a los tres dias. Al llegar a la reunion del cuarto dia, se encontro con que ninguno de los demas le había echado la culpa de nada, sino que se preguntaban entre si donde estaban Estados Unidos e Inglaterra.

"Inglaterra no esta...Arthur...realmente, te he hecho tanto daño...?"

-Ah! Francia! Tienes idea de donde pueden estar Inglaterra y Estados Unidos?- preguntó Feliciano, que fue el primero en verlo.

-Eh? Francia? En que momento llego?- comento Ludwig- Bueno, no importa. En fin, tienes idea de en donde pueden estar?

Francis salio de su ensimismamiento. "No chicos, lo lamento, su hermano mayor no sabe donde pueda estar la dichosa parejita." Eso fue todo lo que pudo responder. Ni siquiera Italia Veneciano se veía convencido. Rusia, por otra parte, se veia algo...culpable? Yao le estaba regañando. Era una imagen atípica. El gran ruso, siendo amedrentado por el pequeño chino. Pero no...no debia subestimar a Yao. Y tampoco a Iván. Finalmente, ambos se fueron. Francia se tentó de seguirles pero...lo mejor seria esperar...y ver como saldria todo...

·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~

-Como fue que hiciste algo como eso! Eres increible, confie en ti! Kiku me lo dijo todo, pero no crei...-el mas pequeño comenzo a retorcerse- no crei...no crei que de verdad fueras ese tipo de monstruo!

-Yao...yo...solo...- el otro no sabia como redimirse...que debia decir? Solo queria...-No se que es lo que queria! No lo sabia en ese momento...y no lo se ahora!- Ivan no sabia que mas decir. Yao se ablandó un poco al ver la cara de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento del mas grande.

-Ya está. No podemos hacer nada...-se quedo en silencio por unos instantes- Iván...dime una cosa, si? Y quiero que seas sincero.

-Si?- pregunto el ruso, ya mas calmado.

-Est...- se interrumpio-...Alfred...sufrio?

-...Yao, yo-

-Solo responde, por favor.

-...Da...- Ivan lo miro con sus ojos reflejando la pena. Realmente se arrpentia.

"_Porque por mas que sea llamado el monstruo del Norte..."_

"_Por mas que haya cometido mis errores..."_

"_Solo tu eres capaz de mantenerme a flote...Yao"_

"_Por eso...tratare de arreglar esto."_

La voz del mas bajo lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-Tenemos que decirle a Arthur de esto.

-Eh? P-pero...-Ivan jamas lo admitiria, pero no queria averiguar como era Inglaterra realmente enojado, y mas que nada, consumido por la pena.

-Nada. No esta aquí ahora, pero estoy seguro de que esta en su casa. Tenemos que ir por él.

-D-de acuerdo... iremos despues de la reunion?

-No-aru. Debe enterarse de todo lo antes posible...

-Por que?

-Porque...sé como puede llegar a ser cuando está deprimido...y no quiero que siga asi-aru.

-Pero si no te agrada...

-No es que no me agrade...solo...tenemos nuestras diferencias...-Yao bajo la cabeza, para luego tomar la mano de Ivan y salir ambos de la sala de reuniones. Nadie se dio cuenta en ese momento de que Kiku tampoco se hallaba alli.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

"Logre salirme sin encontrarme con Feliciano-san o Ludwig-san."- penso el japones mientras recuperaba un poco el aliento. Había logrado escabullirse detras de Ivan y Yao, por suerte.-"Arthur-san...por favor espere un poco mas...le dire la verdad." - y con este ultimo pensamiento se metio en el primero de los taxis que encontro en direccion al hotel donde se quedaban todos los paises."Ahora que lo pienso...Arthur-san...el siempre se aloja lejos de las otras naciones. Cuando Alfred-san empezó a salir con él se quedaban juntos en el mismo hotel que los otros...pero ahora que seguramente sabe lo que pasó...Eso es!" Y reacciono a tiempo de decirle al taxista de su cambio de ruta.

Veinte minutos después se hallaba frente a su puerta, en el hotel donde Arthur se quedaba cuando queria estar solo. Un lugar bastante acogedor, donde, afortunadamente, reconocieron quien era y le dejaron pasar sin problemas. Entró, y se encontro con un gran desorden, con un origen de dias. Que Kiku supiera, Ivan se había encarg- "Iie...Alfred-san...era una persona...y la trataré como tal"-penso el japones negando con la cabeza. Ivan había asesinado a Alfred hacia unos cuantos dias ya. La noticia debia de haber afectado a Arthur de una manera impresionante.

De pronto, le vio. En su habitacion, tirado en la cama, sin siquiera voltearse para ver quien había entrado, se encontraba Arthur, al parecer sin tener la mas minima nocion del tiempo.

-Arthur-san...se encuentra bien?-preguntó Kiku, para no obtener respuesta-Arthur-san!-intento de nuevo. Esta vez, el joven se dio la vuelta para poder ver quien le hablaba.

-Kiku...que haces aquí?- el inglés se encontraba muy desmejorado. Tenia unas profundas ojeras, y no parecia haberse arreglado en unos cuantos dias. Su habitacion reflejaba como se sentia en esos momentos... libros, ropa, papeles, carpetas, utensilios de viaje...todo se hallaba disperso por el suelo del cuarto.

-Arthur-san...discúlpeme por esto.- al japones realmente le dolia ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

-Por que te...?- el sonido de un golpe resono por todo el lugar. Kiku le había golpeado.

-Como puede ser que...que se quede de esta forma cuando debe mostrarse firme! Alfred-san...se sentiria muy mal si viera como se encuentra ahora! Por que? Por que no puede ser fuerte precisamente en estos momentos?- los ojos del mas pequeño se anegaron en lágrimas, a la vez que perdia su habitual timidez para regañar al ingles, quien se había quedado de piedra.

-Ki...Kiku...p-pero que haces?-una simple bofetada había bastado para volverlo a la realidad.

-Arthur-san...Alfred-san...como cree usted que se sentiria al saber como se halla ahora?- exclamo el otro.

-Alfred...Al...- el britanico reaccionó- Al...lo siento...no puedo ser fuerte...no puedo...no quiero estar solo!

"_Por favor"dijo la voz de Alfred desde algun lugar en su mente. _

"_No...no, por favor...no quiero..."_

"_Please Artie...be strong...for me" _

"_No...I want to be with you...I don't want to be alone anymore! "_

"_You're not alone..."_

"_I'm not happy this way. What do you want me to do?"_

"_I..."suspiró Alfred"If you're not happy...come with me...We'll be together forever" _

"_I will...just wait for me...bloody idiot." dijo Arthur "Juro que cuando nos encontremos, lo primero que tendras sera una paliza de mi parte."_

"_jajajaja, no puedo esperar...adios Arthur"dijo, y la voz desapareció._

"_Todo lo que queda...es esperar un poco mas..."_

_·~·~·~·~~·~·~~·~·~~·~·~~·~·~~·~·~~·~·~~_

_Reviews?  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! Por fin actualicé n.n Perdón por el retraso, pero no tenia inspiración y cuando lo terminé(el 3/3 a las 4:00pm) El sitio no respondia u.u Pero bueno- aquí esta!

Por cierto, subi una poll en mi perfil, sobre el final de esta historia, a ver como quieren que termine Arthur. (Acla: si eligen el M-preg, les pido que en un review me digan de quien quieren que sea el baby! Yo lo pensé de Alfred, pero va a ser de quien ustedes quieran, siempre y cuando esté entre las opciones) n.n

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio. T.T

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yao e Iván se encontraban frente a la puerta del taxi, preparándose para ir al otro hotel, donde esperaban realmente estuviera el Reino Unido, el mas pequeño regañando al mas alto.

-Me dijiste que estabas seguro de que este era el lugar donde se quedaba Inglaterra-aru!

-Bueno, lo siento, creí que estaría allí, era donde se quedaba cuando estaba con Estados Unidos.

-Exacto, cuando estaba con Alfred, no crees que ahora no quiera volver allí?

-Entonces donde es?

-Asumo que estará en el hotel donde se quedaba antes. No, no era un hotel, se quedaba en una casona- Kiku me dijo una vez que él se sentía mas comodo asi. –Vamos, creo que recuerdo la dirección.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto, el japonés se hallaba tratando de hacer que el británico se aseara un poco. El inglés se encontraba en la ducha, asi que el asiático aprovechó para poner un poco de orden en su habitación. Estaba recogiendo unos libros del suelo para ponerlos en su estantería correspondiente cuando escuchó unas voces familiares en el pasillo.

-Bien, lo encontramos, creo que esta es su cuarto-aru!

-Toca la puerta, a ver si hay alguien-oyó decir al ruso, y, efectivamente, escuchó el suave "toc, toc" que anunciaba la llegada de visitas. El japonés se apresuró en llegar a la puerta y dejarles pasar. Sabía a que se debía su llegada.

-Kiku! Que haces aquí?-preguntó el chino a su hermano menor.

-Yao-san, vine a ver como estaba Arthur-kun.

-Kiku, te importa si pasamos?-preguntó Iván. Japón solo se apartó como toda respuesta.

La vista del lugar sorprendió a los recién llegados. Si bien el japonés había restaurado el orden un poco, aun podían verse papeles y prendas desparramadas por el piso. Ninguno creía que el "impecable caballero" Arthur Kirkland fuera tan desordenado, pero todos sabían que no eran circunstancias normales. La pregunta de Kiku distrajo un poco al ruso, que observaba todo atentamente.

-Eh? Que cosa?

-Que Arthur-kun está algo ocupado ahora, asi que si pudieran esperarle…

-Está bien Kiku, déjales. –intervino la voz del inglés desde detrás de la pared. Tal parecía que había terminado de bañarse. –Quiero preguntarles algunas cosas…

-De acuerdo…esperaremos en la sala.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quince minutos después se hallaban los cuatro en la sala, sentados en medio del desorden.

La imagen de Arthur había cambiado bastante. Ahora se hallaba metido en uno de sus varios trajes, y no estaba tan pálido como antes, asi que uno se relajaba mas al verle, no se preocupaba tanto. Pero algo mas había cambiado. El golpe de Kiku había servido para devolverle a la realidad. Ya no se mostraba tan triste y deprimido, sino que sus ojos brillaban, y no precisamente por algo bueno. Parecía querer lo antes posible sus respuestas, y si los otros tres no procedían con cuidado, podían llegar a encontrarse con la personalidad del Imperio Británico, aquella que por razones del azar se había visto obligado a ocultar hacía mucho tiempo ya, pero sabían, podía llegar a ser muy peligrosa.

-Quiero que me lo cuenten todo. Empezando por saber de quienes demonios fue idea esta mierda.

Los tres se miraron. Quien le iba a responder a sus preguntas? Al ver que los otros dos no hablaban, decidió hacerlo Yao, que era el mas neutral en todo el asunto.

-Fue idea de Francis-aru.

-Eso ya lo sé Yao, no soy un idiota. Vi la nota que le dejó Iván a Francis, en ella decía que se había hecho cargo de Al. Me refería a quiénes se metieron en su estúpido plan.

-Esa te la respondo yo-intervino Rusia- Francia buscó a quienes él pensaba que podrían ayudarle al momento de deshacerse de Соединенные Штаты, asi que fue a buscar a Japón, y cuando yo me enteré, me ofrecí para ayudarlos. Quería vengarme por lo que Alfred me había hecho en los tiempos de la Guerra Fría, por haberme separado de mis hermanas…por no comprender lo que se siente que te dejen solo. Pero la segunda vez que nos reunimos Japón no se presentó. Supuse que estaría con Китай, aun cuando había dicho que tenía otras cosas que hacer, pero lo dejé pasar. En ese momento Франция me comentó lo que debería hacer, y me marché. Eso fue todo, да?

-Kiku…_did you help them? _

-Yo… _hai._ Francia me contó de todo su plan, y no me negué, pero cuando me lo pensé dos veces acudí a China-san y le conté todo. Luego me arrepentí…_Gomen'nasai__._

-_Why did you betray me?_- Inglaterra parecía herido. Claro que lo parecía, si uno de sus mejores amigos lo había traicionado!-_I've always trusted you, helped you…and yet you kill the person I love the most!- _le gritó.

-_Shikashi…_lo hice porque le amo Arthur-san.-confesó el mas pequeño.

_-You love me, huh? Then why did you hurt me? If you loved me, you wouldn't have done something like that- _dijo el ingles con ira.

-Inglaterra, déjalo-aru.- se metió China.

-_And what about you? You betrayed me too, didn't you? You all are liars! You only care about yourselves! _–exclamó- Tú tambien sabías Yao, no lo niegues. Por que no me dijiste nada?

- No crei que realmente fuera a hacerlo!

-Ah, no? Pues mira lo que pasó ahora. Alfred está muerto, y es su culpa! Y lo peor es que no pude hacer nada para ayudarle! Yo sabía que esto pasaría! Francés desgraciado, no vivirás siquiera una hora si te encuentro! China, dime donde está.

-No sé-aru, él se quedó en la reunión cuando nosotros vinimos aquí.

-_What the fuck do you mean with 'I don't know'? You'll take me to him. __._- habló, separando claramente las palabras.

-Hey, Inglaterra, cálmate, no le grites.

- Hey, Rusia, por qué no vas y te tiras por un acantilado?

-Desgraciado- Iván se adelantó y trató de tomar el cuello de Arthur en sus manos, pero el inglés era rápido, y lo golpeó en el estómago antes de que el otro llegara a dar siquiera un paso. Luego de eso, le levantó de los cabellos.

-_You don't want to play with me when I'm pissed, Russia. Keep that bloody thing in mind. _– dijo el británico antes de soltarle.

-ублюдок…-susurró Iván.

-Que dijiste?

-…-

-No me interesa. China, donde está France?

-Ya te dije que en la reunión.

-Bien. Te vienes conmigo.- dijo antes de irse, seguido por China. –Y ustedes dos, quedénse a pensar un rato, a ver si tienen cerebro o no son más que otra aberración como Francia.

-Arthur-san…- le llamó Kiku antes de que cerrara la puerta.-Yo…realmente lo lamen-

-No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme, Japón. Confié en ti y tú me traicionaste. Si bien seguiré manteniendo las relaciones, quiero que sepas que ya no seremos amigos, cuando menos por un tiempo-lo interrumpió, con la mirada baja- Así que no insistas.-miró a Yao - Vamos.-dijo, y cerró la puerta con llave.

-_Gomenasai, Igirisu._

-Me vas a ayudar, o te quedas allí?-preguntó Iván.

-Eh? Ayudarle en que?-se quedó confundido.

-En mi escape. Si no llegamos a la reunión a tiempo puede que aquel desgraciado mate al francés.

-Francis-san. _Hai,_ claro que le ayudaré.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Francia! Donde demonios estas?- exclamó un exaltado inglés al entrar en la sala.

-Eh? Inglaterra?-se extrañó Feliciano.

-No, no puede ser, Italia , Inglaterra no haría tanto escándalo-respondió el alemán sin mirar realmente, sin apartar la mirada de sus papeles.

-Pero _Germania_, mira, realmente es _Inghliterra_!- insistió el italiano.

- No lo creo Feli…-se interrumpió al escuchar un _"Son of the ***** como here!" "Inglaterra, espera-aru!" _- Si, Italia, es Inglaterra, acompañado por China. –respondió, para volver a su trabajo.

–Inglaterra parece enojado. Francis nii-chan estará en problemas.

-De seguro ese bastardo quiso pasarse de mano con alguno _fratello stupido. _Solo ignorálo, pero si intenta hacerte algo dime que _lo uccido._-intervino Romano.

-Lovi~ Que lindo que protejas asi a Feli! Fusosososo~!-exclamó España a sus espaldas.

-Ahhhh! _Spagna, idiota! Io non sono cosí spaventata, bastardo!_

-Pero!-se lamentaba el otro.

Y en medio de toda esa escena, Francia observaba desde uno de los armarios, temeroso de enfrentarse a un muy enojado Inglaterra.

…

Jajaja, este capitulo fue mas largo que el resto, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Probablemente volveré a actualizar para mi cumple, asi que será pronto! Bye n.n!


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno, me tardé un poco, es que entre el colegio, el error de FF e inglés no podía escribir! TToTT

Rogaba que las cosas se aligeraran un poco, y a decir la verdad, el capitulo fue casi escrito completamente hoy. Y como quise subirlo antes de que pase algo, aqui está. n.n

Por cierto, el poll ya cerró, ganó la opción de que arthur se vaya con su baby. X3

bien, espero que les guste!

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío, por lástima. ;A;

* * *

En medio de todo el desastre de la reunión, que se hallaba en un receso, Francia, desde el armario donde se había escondido rogaba a Dios y a todo santo que le escuchara que Inglaterra no le encontrara. Estaba seguro de que si eso pasaba Francia no viviría ya para repartir _l' amour_, pues Inglaterra lo castraría.

"_-Por favor Dios, no dejes que me encuentre, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero juro que si me escondes dejaré de acosar a los demás!"_- pensaba el francés, haciendo un juramento no muy confiable.

-_FRANCE! Where the f*ck are you, you little coward frog?_Aparece ya mismo porque juro que si te encuentro te arranco la torre Eiffel de raíz, desgraciado!

"_-Por favor, quien sea! Ayuda! Algún santo me tiene que oír!"_

_-So, you were here bloody bastard?-_ dijo el inglés abriendo la puerta del armario de repente.

Al ver salir a Francia de un armario, las demás naciones quedaron "WTF?" mirándole a él y al Reino Unido. Arthur, al verlo tirado en el suelo en todo su largo, no pudo mas que sonreír cínicamente.

-Qué estabas haciendo _France? _Buscabas Narnia?- preguntó sarcástico.

-N-n-no, y-yo solo…

-Cállate. Tú te vienes conmigo. Venga. –tiró de él y lo tomó firmemente de un brazo para que no huyera mientras lo arrastraba a la salida. Notó que todos lo miraban y se dio la vuelta.

-Inglaterra… es cierto lo que nos dijo China?- preguntó Finlandia, mientras China lo miraba todo desde un rincón- Que Estados Unidos murió?

Arthur simplemente optó por apartar la vista y afirmar secamente con la cabeza. Ante la confirmación, todos en la sala comenzaron a hablar, algunos consternados, otros sorprendidos. USA sería muy irritante, muy molesto y muchas veces infantil, pero todos le tenían cierto aprecio. El inglés se limitó a empujar a Francia fuera de la sala, hacia el pasillo.

-_Come on kinky frog, we have to speak_-le dijo el ingles, una vez afuera.

-_Angleterre, vouz allez faire?_

-…-Maldición, Francia, dime por qué demonios hiciste algo asi!…-le gritó el Reino unido una vez que estuvieron en una sala vacía.

-Ya te lo dije antes…si tú no quieres creerme es tu problema.- respondió el francés apartando la mirada, algo dolido. ¿Por qué el británico no le creía? Era la verdad…incluso luego de tantos años…tantas, peleas, todo lo que hizo, todo, lo hizo por captar su atención.

El no era como Alfred. El no sería tan obvio, pero aun asi, ya fuera criticando su comida, sus gustos, su cordura, su época de pirata…lo único que buscaba era eso, su atención, su aprecio... El era mas importante, era un hombre, tenia mucha mas edad que Estados Unidos, no era un niño inmaduro! Y sin embargo, Arthur había preferido a su pequeño antes que a él, a quien conocía desde hacía mas tiempo.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Todavía recordaba el día en que Arthur había vuelto con el pequeño en brazos. Alfred era muy chico aún, y por eso el inglés había tenido la consideración de llevarlo en brazos al bajar del barco._

_-Que haces con él, mon amour? Creí que el pequeñín se quedaría en Amerique, no que lo traerías a tu país.- no contaba con que lo trajera, ya que el realmente quería decirle algo muy importante ese dia. _

_-Es sólo hasta que terminemos de establecer a parte de mi gente allí, idiot. Además, por qué preguntas, wine bastard? Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí. Qué demonios haces en mi territorio?_

_-Acaso tengo que pedirte permiso para pisar tus tierras? Además, mon ange, deberías moderar tu vocabulario, recuerda que vives con un niño ahora. O acaso quieres darle el mismo ejemplo que tu hermano Escocia te dio a ti?- ante ese comentario, Arthur se tensó. _

_-No fue tan malo, al menos me cuidó. Y tú que sabes? No tienes hermanos, asi que no me vengas a hablar de esas cosas. El día que seas criado en medio del bosque como puedas, ahí ven a discutirme las cosas. Mientras, puedes meterte tus comentarios donde te quepan. _

_-Uy, a veces puedes ser tan cruel, mon ciel…Hmmm…- Se inclinó un poco para ver el pequeño bulto que descansaba en los brazos del pirata. Tenía una linda sonrisa, y se veía muy tierno y apacible, casi envidiaba el que fuera colonia de Arthur y no suya- Se ve lindo-fue todo el comentario de Francia. _

_-La verdad es que es adorable, y es muy tierno. En parte lo traje para que conociera mi país y por el otro lado, se largó a llorar en cuanto me subí al barco y lo dejé, asi que…no pude decirle que no.- Inglaterra se veía muy feliz cuando decía eso, a pesar de ser un pirata, malhablado, cínico, egocéntrico, tal parecía que ese chico había podido con él. Él sonreía con naturalidad, no parecía molesto…parecía genuinamente contento. _

_Ese fue el momento en el que Francia decidió que se haría del afecto de England. Porque quería ver esa sonrisa inocente, tan poco común junto a él. _

_**-fin del flashback-**_

-Como quieres que te crea, idiota? Peleamos desde hace siglos, me quitaste a Alfred una vez cuando él era joven y ahora de nuevo…y encima pretendes que te perdone! Eres un imbécil, y uno muy grande.

-¡Yo no te quité a Alfred en la independencia!¡ Él estaba en todo su derecho de irse si así lo quería! ¡Tú eras un estúpido que no sabía lo que tenía delante! ¡Yo siempre estuve para ti, y jamás me prestaste ni un cuarto de la atención que tenias con Estados Unidos!

-¿¡Es que acaso se supone que debiera?¡ No confiaba en ti! ¿Estas contento ahora?

-¡Claro que no, _crétin_! Viviste conmigo un tiempo, por si no lo recuerdas, me debes!

-A ver, dime que carajos te debo, eh? Lo único que hiciste fue atacarme! Me invadiste!

-Era lo que tenia que hacer, a ver que parte de eso no entiendes! Además, por mas que odiase a USA, que no recuerdas quien te ayudó cuando querías decirle que te gustaba?

-…-Aun lo recordaba. Media hora para decidirse a entrar a ese maldito departamento que tenía el americano.

_No es que tuviera miedo o estuviera avergonzado, es simplemente que…no sabía si sería lo correcto… Y si Alfred me rechazaba? Si me tenía por enfermo? Quiero decir, no siempre se te aparece tu "ex" hermano mayor para decirte que le gustas…acaso no era considerado incesto? _

-Y acaso en algún momento te planteaste el por qué de mi ayuda? Por qué a pesar de que me trates tan mal yo siempre esté allí para ti? El por qué de mi preocupación? Nunca! Como crees que se siente eso?

-…Yo…lo siento-murmuró la nación isleña, dejando al francés sorprendido- tienes razón, jamás me fijé en ti, pero tampoco es que tuviera motivos. Te odiaba, en especial en el momento en que te metiste en mi isla, pero después de eso llegué a quererte…- Francia se preguntaba si acaso podía tener aun alguna oportunidad. Significaba eso que el británico le amaba?- Pero tan sólo como a un hermano…

-_Angleterre_…que te quede claro que no me voy a dar por vencido. _Amerique_ está muerto, y ya no puedes hacer nada. Deja ya de pensar en lo que se fue! Mira, todavía estás aquí, y ya sabes lo que siento. Por favor, déjame hacer lo que siempre quise.-dijo Francia, y sin más le tomó por lo hombros y le besó.

-Ngh…-Inglaterra se lo quería sacar de encima ya. Lo empujó, pero como el francés tenia la mesa detrás no se separó de él. En tanto, Francis trataba de profundizar el beso, con mucha dificultad, ya que Arthur le empujaba e incluso trataba de patearle en el estómago.

-Ah!-exclamó el francés, adolorido. Arthur no le había estado intentando golpear en el estómago, sino en sus partes bajas. Retrocedió un poco, ya que la patada fuerte que le había proporcionado el otro le había dolido, pero demasiado.- _Perfide…_ Eso no es justo, sabes?-preguntaba jadeante. Escupió un poco, algo rojo salía de su boca. En el dolor que sentía su entrepierna, no se había dado cuenta de que Inglaterra le había mordido- je…y me dices que no te gustó?

-A que te refieres? Solo te mordía para que me soltaras de una vez.-dijo el menor, claramente molesto.

-Jaja, si tú lo dices… Vamos a ver qué dices en un tiempo…cuando estés solo y sin nadie que te ayude a cuidar a tu bebé- dijo, sonriéndose maléficamente.

El inglés palideció. Cómo demonios se había enterado de eso el francés de mierda? Eso…se había enterado hacía poco tiempo. Días después de que Alfred se tuviera que ir a Estados Unidos…Estaba tan contento, sabía que el estadounidense también se alegraría, si bien era algo raro que un hombre se embarazara, pero si ya les había pasado a Lovino y Antonio y a Iván y Yao, por que él no? Arthur ansiaba tanto el momento de verle, de contarle todo, que iban a tener un bebé…

…Y se había olvidado de todo eso cuando se enteró de que Alfred había desaparecido…

…Todo lo que quería decirle, el momento en que le diría todo, en que lloraría de emoción…

…Todo se había esfumado justo en frente de él…

-Cómo te enteraste?- preguntó calmado.

-De qué hablas?

-Como te enteraste de mi hijo?-volvió a preguntar, ya perdiendo la paciencia.

- Fácil, _notre petit Mathieu_, él me lo dijo. Me comentó que había pasado por tu casa, había llevado a Natia a que viera a su tío porque Yekaterina estaba ocupada…aunque creo que más bien serías "tía". En fin, me dijo que le contaste todo y que le hiciste prometer que no le diría nada a Alfred porque querías darle una sorpresa.

-Iba a contárselo cuando nos reuniéramos en el hotel…el día que me enteré de su muerte…me sentía tan feliz, y toda esa felicidad se perdió en segundos. Todo por tu fucking culpa!Si tú no hubieras existido esto no habría pasado! Al y yo hubiéramos estado bien sin ti, y no tendría que criar al bebé yo solo!-le dio una puñetazo al mayor, tirándole sobre el suelo.- Bastardo, como no te dejé morir antes!Por qué siempre tuve que defender tu trasero en las guerras? Por qué no te fuiste y me dejaste en paz?

Francia no se defendía, sabía que le había picado en donde más le dolía, y a sabiendas de lo que pasaría. Inglaterra seguía golpeándole, no tenía intenciones de parar, y cada vez golpeaba más y más la cabeza del galo.

"_Por qué, por qué debías joderme la puta existencia?"_

_-__Désolé mon amour…J´te aime__Arthur…_

Francis trataba de encogerse un poco para que los golpes no le dieran tan de lleno, pero no era posible, Arthur se había enojado y le daba fuerte en el estómago, la entrepierna y la cara. Ya el rostro del francés estaba ensangrentado por completo. De pronto, una voz interrumpió desde la puerta.

-Inglaterra-san! Que está haciendo?-Japón le miraba horrorizado desde el umbral, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Francia! Qué demonios le hiciste?- exclamo Rusia, mientras pasaba por al lado del inglés y trataba de encontrar el pulso del francés.- Japón, pide ayuda, no encuentro su pulso! Llama a Yao!

-H-hai! Ahora voy!-dijo el japonés mientras salía a toda prisa.

Arthur sólo permaneció allí, en un costado, mirando todo lo que sucedía, mientras se acariciaba el vientre, en un intento de tranquilizarse. Acaso era un monstruo? Acaso había golpeado a Francia tan fuerte que lo había matado? Todo pasaba en cámara lenta frente a él.

Pronto llegó China, y con él, el resto de los países.

-Francia! Que le pasó-aru?-exclamó, corriendo hacia él y buscando su pulso- está muy débil…Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital! Iván-aru, llama a una ambulancia! Ludwig, diles a los demás que se vayan! Alguien tráigame un botiquín!- a medida que él iba dando las órdenes, todos se apresuraban a obedecer.

-Ya lo oyeron, muévanse todos! Italia, tú también, vamos! Vuelvan a la sala de conferencias, ahora! España, trae un botiquín en este instante! Romano, trae algo de agua oxigenada!- al momento se movilizaron todos.

-Listo, ya viene la ambulancia, estará aquí en diez minutos!

-Bien-aru!- respondió el chino a la vez que intentaba evitar una posible hemorragia y trataba de elevarle un poco la cabeza.- Rusia, pon esa almohada debajo de su cabeza!-el ruso obedeció.

-Aquí tenemos el botiquín y el agua!-exclamó España por sobre el resto de las voces, alcanzándoselo a China.

-De acuerdo, que alguno vaya a recibir a la ambulancia.-pidió mientras limpiaba las heridas del cráneo…sangraba demasiado…-Alguno aquí corre peligro con la sangre en caso de infección? –preguntó.

-Lovi, tú vete, puede ser que sino el bebé se enferme luego.-pidió España a su esposo, que estaba de tres meses.

-…-aunque fuera Francia, no estaba en la naturaleza de Romano el abandonar a los demás, pero estaba de acuerdo en prevenir una futura enfermedad de su pequeño.- De acuerdo, te esperaré en la sala.

Arthur no le prestó atención, seguía ensimismado en su propio mundo, recapacitando.

-Arthur, sal de aquí!- exclamó Canadá.

-…-

-Arthur, solo sal de allí! Maldición.- Matthew entró y lo tomó por un brazo para sacarle.- Ludwig, me lo llevo, si la sangre llega a estar infectada puede afectar al bebé.

-De acuerdo, pero muévanse rápido, debemos dejar espacio a los paramédicos. Por cierto, felicidades Arthur-éste solo asintió, medio perdido.

-Thanks- dijo en un susurro poco audible, para luego salir de la sala guiado por el canadiense.

* * *

bien, espero le haya gustado! Este capitulo fue mas largo, viva la inspiración! X3

Pobre Francis...si quieres que se recupere, deja un review! Y si no, dejalo de todas formas, quiero saber que les pareció.XD


End file.
